indiana_jones_extrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Arab Henchman (Tan robe)
|last_appearance = |}} An Arab Henchman was among a group of thugs hired by two German Gestapo intelligence agents to kill American archaeologist Indiana Jones and bar owner Marion Ravenwood and retrieve the headpiece to the Staff of Ra in the marketplace of Cairo, Egypt in 1936. The thug, along with five other hired native goons, attacked Jones and Ravenwood in the corner of the marketplace next to a silverware stall and attempted to kill the two Americans. However, though Marion was supposedly killed, Jones was able to escape the thugs. Biography Hired to kill In 1936, an Arab resided in Cairo, Egypt as a goon-for-hire. That year, along with five other local goons, he was hired by two German Gestapo intelligence agents to kill American archaeologist Indiana Jones and bar owner Marion Ravenwood and acquire the headpiece to the Staff of Ra in the marketplace of Cairo. Their identities concealed by dark masks, the Arab and five other hired native goons united in a shady building in the centre of the marketplace along with their employers, their identities hidden by a long white robe and a keffiyeh over their face, and soon followed one of the two agents down a passageway to the stall Jones and Ravenwood were examining. On the Nazi agent's orders, the six hooded men ambushed the two Americans. The first to attack the Americans, the Arab thug went for Jones, only to be pushed backwards and accidentally stabbed by another goon. Both men fell backwards, but both soon got back up again and helped another attack the archaeologist. But, when the third Arab swung his club at Jones, he dodged the attack and the club hit the other Arabs, who both fell backwards. When this Arab finally got up again, the distraction of another goon's death provided enough time for Ravenwood to be inadvertantly wheeled away in a straw carriage whilst Jones fended off this Arab and another. One of the German agents and his informant witnessed Marion's "escape", and the agent signaled for this Arab, the other goon and two more to come with him and the other spy. The six men pursued the American round a corner, and ran past a pile of baskets. They were running past the baskets when they heard the screeching of the German agent's informant's Capuchin monkey, and turned around to see Marion hiding within one of the baskets. Two other thugs picked up the basket and made off with it, separating from this Arab, the German agents and the three other thugs. Their work complete, this Arab and the other three thugs left. His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes * The first Arab Henchman was portrayed by an unknown performer in the 1981 Steven Spielberg film , who went uncredited in the film. * In the ''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' Sourcebook, all of the Arab bandits in Cairo were referred to as "Arab Henchman", with collective game stats.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' Sourcebook * In the LEGO ''Indiana Jones'' set based on the scenes in Cairo, only one "Masked Bandit" appeared alongside a "Cairo Swordsman" in place of the Arabs in the film.Ambush in Cairo ** Whilst in the original film twelve Arab bandits were hired in total by the two German intelligence agents, in the LEGO video game more than twelve were hired, with two character models. None of them performed specific roles, however, therefore the Arab with the club did not technically appear. ** In the game’s sequel, , meanwhile, the first wave of Arabs consisted of five "Masked Bandits" who all wielded swords and were quickly defeated. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Arabs Category:Egyptians Category:Nazis Category:Hired goons Category:Males Category:Cairo residents